After the Wedding
by lthawkeyes
Summary: Post-manga. An insight of some fluff after the superhuman couple 'flew' away from their own wedding. ONESHOT! Read and REVIEW! :)


After my last KWMS fanfic (_turning tables)_, I decided to read the whole manga (_atlast!_) and I fell in love all over again with this couple. Just too good and too much moe! :')

Now prepare to run wild with my crazy imagination post-wedding. :D

**Disclaimer****: I only own the plot and sadly nothing else. :(**

* * *

After the Wedding

'Really Usui, what made you think flying off from our wedding ceremony while clinging to a ladder on a helicopter romantic?' asked Misaki, annoyed as she massaged and at the same time rotated her head to get rid of the stiffness on her neck.

Misaki and her husband of 6 hours, still in their wedding attire, just landed on an isolated beach, which was supposed to be their 'honeymoon' spot. It's almost time for sunset. The location was just around an hour ride in the helicopter and it was definitely somewhere south of England as the weather seemed warmer than at Raven castle.

Takumi quietly observed _his wife _lovingly, as she slowly walked around the beach, in her flowing wedding dress creating a pretty picture amidst the wilderness. She turned towards the sea as she contemplated their location and was met with an endless span of crystal clear sun-kissed amber blending effortlessly with the horizon as the sun prepared to set. Misaki stared speechless at nature's beauty and her mind wondered on the mystique way the whitish-yellow beach peppered with rocks complimented the reddish amber hues of the dying sun when she felt the warm arms of _her husband _encircle her slim waist from behind and pulled her against his chiseled body.

'See, why I love this place? We are in Porto-pollo, Corsica, France, if you are wondering.' Whispered Takumi in her ear, as he nested his face on her shoulder, kissing it softly.

Misaki shivered slightly at his touch. 'Usui' she whimpered, as a gentle blush adorned her face. It had been almost 12 years since they had been together but still she could not control her increasing heartbeat or her blush from creeping in whenever he was around.

Usui let go of her suddenly and turned his back to her. Before she could protest or ask the reason for the sudden loss of warmth, he was already walking towards the spot where the helicopter crew had thrown their luggage on the sand. He loosened his tie and stripped down to his boxers, much to Misaki's chagrin.

'Usui! People around will see you!' fumed Misaki, looking around frantically trying to spot a pervert ogling at her scorching hot husband. At the same time, she blushed to the roots of her hair as she glanced at his fully toned body.

'This is an isolated island, _Mrs._ _Usui._ None will disturb us.' Replied Takumi, expressionlessly as he picked up their luggage and headed towards the forest, lining the beach.

Misaki stared at him, analyzing his sentence to find out the root of his silent anger. _Mrs. Usui!_ She had become an Usui. They were the Usuis! And her eyes lit up at a sudden realization. She followed her husband to a small neatly structured wooden cottage just on the outline of the beach, overlooking the sea. There was also a modest cheerful 'happily married' banner welcoming them at the doorstep.

The interior was simply furnished with only the basic furniture, a dining table for two in the kitchen, a modest comfortable couch in the living room and a king-size bed in _their bedroom, n_othing extravagant, just how Misaki preferred. The cottage smelled of polished wood, sea-shells and the sea! She smelled to her heart's content reliving the childhood fantasy of having her own house by the sea someday. Misaki never thought that Takumi would actually make it come true. She was about to follow Usui inside but she halted as a sudden idea seized her. She positioned herself just outside the threshold.

'Takumi!' she called out tentatively.

'Yes?' answered the husband almost immediately, some happiness returning to his face.

Misaki blushed beet-red as she held out both of her hands invitingly accompanied with a shy smile.

Usui's smile widened at that unexpected gesture. He was about to almost run and hug her pretty wife when he halted.

'One minute', he muttered as he disappeared in their bedroom and after a while came back holding a digital camera. He adjusted it swiftly to auto-click and set the timer and positioned it to frame towards the cottage entrance.

'Come on.' Urged Misaki, a little impatiently.

Usui came towards Misaki, smiling seductively as he stared into her amber eyes and suddenly lifted her off the ground in his arm.

'Takuumi!' laughed Misaki as she clashed against his bare chest and heard the camera click.

Her eyes widened as a realization hit her, 'You are only in a boxer and I am in a wedding dress!'

Her husband merely smirked, as he carried her inside and replied, 'So?' smiling. Misaki mirrored his smile as she leaned forward to peck her husband lightly on the lips.

'Takumi' she repeated softly, against his lips, as if apologizing.

Usui's eyes lit up with mischief as he put her down against the wooden wall in the living room, 'So you did understand that? I was thinking of punishing you for that.'

'I am not_ THAT_ oblivious.' Retorted Misaki as she realized the strategic position of Takumi.

Takumi mumbled 'Am honored milady'and crashed his lips against hers, trapping Misaki completely between the wooden wall and his own body. Misaki was taken aback by this sudden attack but soon was consumed by the overwhelming passion that both had suppressed for so long. She opened her mouth as she felt his tongue caressing it and was bombarded with a thousand sensations as they both got engrossed in a tongue battle over dominance. Misaki moaned against his lips and moved her arms around his neck and pulled on to a tuft of his soft blonde hair to pull Takumi even closer than their already glued position while Takumi complied by lifting her up by her waist and making her straddle around his waist. They reluctantly broke apart, breathing heavily as their lungs screamed for oxygen. Takumi put his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath, 'It has been so long since our last time.' He mumbled.

Misaki stared at his emerald eyes which seemed to have darkened considerably since their passionate kiss a moment ago, 'almost five months.' She added, closing her eyes as she felt his warm breath grazing her face.

'One hundred and forty seven days.' Takumi corrected her as he leaned towards her to capture her lips again. But this time, they broke apart quickly as his fingers fumbled against the zip on the back of her wedding dress. Misaki blushed crimson as she leaned on his shoulder to give him better access.

'Damn! Not coming down.' Cursed Usui, at the stubborn zip, which seemed to have latched itself to the loose threads of the fabric. He gently detangled Misaki from his waist and turned her to face her back and after more fumbling, he pulled down the zip down effortlessly.

'Ha!' Takumi exclaimed in victory and almost immediately blood rush peppered his cheeks as he saw his wife's bare smooth back peeking through the dress for the first time.

'Taku-' started Misaki before she registered their position.

She was leaning on the wall facing her back to Takumi and Takumi was opening her…almost like in an _adult-rated_ movie.

Her eyes widened and blushed furiously as she turned to face his equally blushing husband, holding her dress up against her chest with one arm. She pointed the other towards him accusingly and started, 'You-you-you p-per-', fumbled Misaki, unable to formulate a coherent sentence.

Takumi's blush faintly subsided as he saw her wife fumbling so cutely. He took a deep breath to compose himself and gave her a predatory smile. 'We are married now, aren't we?' asked Takumi as he strode towards her, 'I am _now_ allowed to do these', he purposely and slowly gazed up and down the whole length of her, 'with you.' he finished, offering her his best smolder.

'PERVERT!' screamed Misaki, relying on her trusted word specially reserved for her husband since their high-school days and started to make a run for the nearest bathroom in an act to save her pride when Usui's strong hands clutched her waist and brought her crashing back against his body as his lips found hers and devoured in the sweetness of her soft lips against his, his tongue against hers. Misaki moaned involuntarily forgetting their little encounter as Takumi latched her to him again. Gradually, the hungry, passionate kisses mellowed down to soft, tender ones as their passion satiated temporarily leaving them with swollen lips, smudged lipstick and grumbling stomachs. Usui gently released Misaki from his grip as he kissed her tenderly on her forehead, 'Go and change while I start making dinner' he breathed while leaning against the wall, closing his eyes, trying to control his heavy breathing and another recently activated part of his body and when he saw her standing stationary concern etched in her face, added with a smirk, 'before I change my mind.'

Misaki squealed in mock shriek at that declaration and dashed towards the bedroom shutting the door behind her. Takumi laughed heartedly at his wife's reaction and made his way towards the kitchen.

0-0-0-0-0

Misaki smiled happily as she closed the door. They could finally relax and be themselves without the fear of being followed or spied upon. _Takumi. _She touched her swollen lips.

She blushed as she thought of becoming his wife, _at last_. She recalled the endless insomniac nights on phone, the sudden visits, the stolen kisses, the heart-warming promises, romantic dinners and incessant teasing, frustration, pining, all leading to _this. _Even after 12 years of togetherness, their appetite for each other's company had not diminished one bit rather it had increased. Misaki could not wait to start their new life, with the one she could now call rightfully and legally _hers_. She blushed at the thought of tonight, their first night as husband and wife.

It would be their first of many. Misaki blushed furiously at that thought. She opened her trolley bag and almost dropped dead with embarrassment.

'What the-' she nearly screamed. Her bag consisted of only the most flimsy of lingerie sets. She hurriedly rummaged through what was-around 50 pairs when she caught a pair of blue hot pants. 'Suzuna!' she muttered, 'I swear, you are more pervert than my pervert alien.'

Running out of choice, Misaki selected the least flimsy of them all and wore the hot pants over it. She turned towards the mirror which mirrored a woman just out of a fashion magazine but her conscious itched at the _almost_ bareness of it, when her eyes fell on Takumi's trolley lying innocently beside hers.

'Ha!' and with an unconcealed happy gleam, she opened it and rummaged through his clothes till she found his and her favorite red v-neck t-shirt. She quickly utilized it to cover her top-half.

She reflected on her attire on the mirror and labeling herself as d_ecent, _she quickly freshened up and made her way to the kitchen.

Takumi was already there wearing a green apron over only his boxers, tasting the soup which was on the process, when he caught her figure emerging from the bedroom. He stared in admiration, his lustful eyes lingering over the way _his _oversized teehugged each of her curves and somehow enhanced her appeal while she crossed the counter in complete oblivion and hugged him from the back, running her hands down over his apron, from his shoulders to his waist.

Takumi's eyes widened at her sudden touch as his heart started pumping overtime. He remained absolutely still, trying to control the mad urge to devour her right then and there, when Misaki, startled by his lack of response, tiptoed to reach Usui's ears and drawled, 'Dr. Takumi, what's wrong?'

Takumi moaned at that last straw and in a heartbeat whipped her from his back to engulf her in his arms. 'You have no idea what you do to me, do you?' he growled, his emerald eyes darkening dangerously before he claimed her swollen lips and Misaki's eyes widened at its intense passion before closing her eyes submissively as she began to respond equally fiercely. Takumi lifted Misaki and laid her on their bed and positioned himself on top of her without breaking the kiss. She moaned against his lips as Takumi grinded his hips against hers making her feel his _hardness_ and pulled at his hair to bring him even closer. Her body seemed to be aflame with desire for this one man who knows her inside out. All those suppressed feelings she had for this man resurfaced and she involuntarily started grinding her hips in sync to keep their bodies aligned. Her sensory organs were going haywire, incapable of a coherent thought as Takumi let go of her lips but before she could protest an electric sparked through her being as he bit on her neck and then soothed it with a sensational flick of his tongue. He trailed kisses down her throat and with one swift motion he removed his t-shirt over her head before claiming her lips once more.

'Takumi' she breathed as he trailed soft kisses down her throat southwards all over her bare skin and was lost in the sensation building on her stomach when she felt an excruciating pain between her legs but was soothed when Takumi claimed her lips once more and kissed her senseless as he plunged deeper into her slowly. Misaki had always believed that sex would be painful for her for the first time but she never imagined that it would also feel this good and whole and wondered how they could have missed it, all these years. She realized that it's called _making love_. She dug her nails into him as sweat trickled down from his forehead into hers, trying to follow his hip movement, as they became one. Her breathing became labored, so did his, as knots building on her stomach threatened to explode. Takumi put his forehead on hers as he breathed her name just before releasing himself just when she couldn't hold anymore. She engulfed him in her arms as he collapsed on top of her and kissed his sweaty forehead before settling his head under her chin as Misaki could still feel him throbbing inside her.

'I love you Ayuzawa', panted Takumi heavily, breathing in their intermingled scent of their lovemaking and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. Misaki blushed crimson as she answered by tightening her hold over him, 'I love you too, Usui.'. They lay like that quietly for some time, each relishing other's touch as their bodily hunger satiated temporarily.

'Takumi?' started Misaki, as she ran her fingers through her husband's soft blonde hair.

'Hmm?'

'Was the stove on?'

'Oh! Damn!' cursed Takumi as he jumped from their bed and dashed towards the kitchen, pulling his boxers and the apron with him.

Misaki laughed at Takumi's unexpected reaction before she sat up looking around for her clothes when she found her flimsy innerwear almost torn to pieces. 'As expected' she muttered before discarding them and putting on Takumi's tee and mentally thanking her hot pants for surviving this long.

She entered the kitchen, to find Takumi frying rice and the smell of the familiar moe moe rice filled the room. Takumi offered her the warmest smile before asking, 'Hungry?'

'Am famished!' replied Misaki as she seated herself opposite the kitchen counter. She added, 'Did we burn anything?'

'The soup became a little more concentrated than I intended but otherwise, it's edible.' answered Takumi, placing one single plate and emptying the entire content of the frying pan on it and the soup on the side.

'Are we going to eat from a single plate?' asked his wife suspiciously and added, 'like old times?'

'Yes, love' Takumi answered as he pulled her in his arms to take her place and made Misaki sit on his lap, 'like old times.'

* * *

How was it? Did i go a little overboard? underboard? too OOC? or too explicit? T_T

This is my first fluff story.

**REVIEW **and let me know! :)


End file.
